User talk:MarcD
Done. If there are any more please just let me know and I will ban them. Thanks. --MatthewB 09:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Haha, genious. A great idea! --MatthewB 12:07, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Mind if I protect your page? --MatthewB 12:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Think we should put the contributions on a page of its own? --MatthewB 12:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I put a link on the sidebar under the Community header. --MatthewB 12:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thoughts? User:MatthewB/sandbox --MatthewB 13:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That surprised me! Great encouragement and now I feel more comfortable that I'm generally on the right track. Thanks Marc. Tania 01:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) oops, sorry Marc - did realise it was MarkG's post, just messed up. Tania 10:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sandbox - DO NOT EDIT Contribution Award Templates - Official Use Only ---- Vandalism Template - Official Use Only ---- ---- Fish Wrangler Wiki Survey 1 - Published Please take time to complete this survey. Your response will let us know which areas of the wiki to improve. 2 lucky survey participants will win 17 RLC (worth $1) each For each statement in Sections A,B and C, indicate one of the following: SA - Strongly Agree A - Agree N - Neutral D - Disagree SD - Strongly Disagree Section A 1) The Wiki is a well known tool. 2) I use the Wiki often. 3) I recommend other people read the Wiki. 4) I feel that the Wiki is a good way to get the info I want. Section B 1) I can find the info I want easily. 2) The info provided by the Wiki is accurate. 3) The info provided by the Wiki is helpful. 4) The info on the Wiki is well categorized. 5) The info on the Wiki is well organized. 6) The info on the Wiki is well linked. 7) I prefer the Wiki over the Discussion Board for obtaining info. Section C 1) I know how to edit the Wiki. 2) I am not afraid to edit the Wiki if it is wrong. 3) I am aware of the consequences of purposely defacing the Wiki. 4) I know about talk pages and how to use them. Section D Open-Ended Section What new feature/page/etc. do you want to see most in the Wiki? If you could change one part of the Wiki, which would it be and why? Any other comments/suggestions/requests are welcome. Feedback It appears a common request is to have more indepth discussion around each island, strategies, tips, etc. Personally I'm not a fan of including strategies myself - I prefer to work out myself how to play each level with the information available, but it was a common theme in the responses. To that end, I have prototyped how this could work at Waterport (admitedly there isn't a lot to strategise there!), but it could work for a template. Its only a start, but you could see how this could be expanded for each island. What do you think? Jasman 19:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Admin, sidebar Ah, I see you're an admin now! Could you follow my directions on MatthewB's page regarding the sidebar (so we don't have silly "content link (edit me!)" notices). Incedentally, I work at Wikimedia, the organization behind MediaWiki, the software that drives Wikia's site, so I can pretty much help you with anything you need. :) Cary Bass * talk 17:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I feel stupid. Apparently my skin all this time has been Monobook (some old settings imported from my first Wikia account several years ago) and the left side links are not the same as what you're seeing. Please disregard the above message :-). Cary Bass * talk 06:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Hi MarcD, I have been incredibly busy as of recently with University and all, as such I have requested that Joe make you a Sysop so you can manage the wiki how you see fit. Jasman has also been made a Sysop. Thanks, MatthewB 03:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) New Fish Template I like the new template. The only downside I can see is that by using the discussion tab to add strategies, etc, its very 'hidden'. How many causual users / newbies will realise there is a potential wealth of useful information on the discussion page? It may be better that any confirmed wrangling strategy is moved to the main article underneath the description. As it stands, there will be plenty of whitespace there anyway, so with this it could be put to good use. We can leave the 'discussion' tab open therefore for anyone to add in their own observations, theories, etc. When they are confirmed, then they can be added to the main article itself. An example of this in action could be the topic of catching Foamies with the Hydro-pole. The description clearly states only Necros, but more than one person has commented on the discussion boards that they can be caught with the Hydro. This would be a good example of one person's heresay becoming wrangler experience. I have also extended the location page slightly. I thought it would be a nice touch to not lose the pictures from the table. Of course, the other angle I thought would be a neat addition/revamp to this page is to use an actual map with the locations dotted around it at suitable points. Similar to what did the rounds on the discussion boards last year sometime, but I couldn't find the thread with the candidate drawings. :Good work on the pole templates. I don't know whether you want to go down this route, but I noticed that the different types of templates only had minor differences, so I have played with the templates and after finally correcting all my silly mistakes, have managed to make a single template that you can use for normal/good/evil poles without the need for 3 different templates. My test template is http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TstPoleInfoBox and instructions are on the discussion page. Feel free to use, modify, discard as you see fit. :I have completed the initial drafts for the first 3 islands now at Waterport, Fishertonville and Blue Crescent. Hopefully seeing these in action so to speak conveys the rationale behind the table columns better than any description could. My own personal view is the existing table format is just the right level that makes good summary info, but if I wanted to know more about each fish then I would dig further and click on the fish link. :Lastly, are the fish templates good to go now? Do you need a hand in converting the existing pages into the new template or do you have that already covered? Just thought I'd ask in case I was about to duplicate some off-line task you had going behind the scenes. :Jasman 22:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Have prototyped how the new chum pages could be accessible from a main 'chum' page at Chum v2. We might want to lose the pictures, but the table format is probably the way to go. I tried transcluding the individual pages into a main page, but that didn't work so well. ::Jasman 17:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you for picking up the necessary change to the fish template talk page. I forgot about changing that. I hope you didn't mind the change, but having the description as another parameter will make it a lot easier. :::I have prototyped a new fish list page here --> Waterport_Fish_Test. This can replace the The Fish of Waterport page. Both the text and image link to the respective individual pages inviting people to click on for more info. The images can be made bigger or smaller and we can get more per row if required. Comments? :::Jasman 15:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thats all the fish pages created with the new template done. Now we just need to decide how the "Fish of XXX" pages need to look and once thats done, I believe everything will be pointing to the new pages. :::Jasman 12:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Tournament information Hey Marc, something's not right with the monthly tournament info. The chart shows that the sensational and righteous tournies cycle through Magma Reef, yet in the text below you state there are no tournies in Magma Reef --Fickiebear 13:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) boat repairs Hi Marc, Needed addition- cost of the various boat repairs. Would be nice to have a section in "Boats" like there is in "Poles" some of the repairs I'm seeing claims on: Damaged Prop 4775 Dead Battery 4519 Hull Damage (cruiser) 4093 Hull Damage (dingy) 1872 --Fickiebear 16:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) boat repairs- addl info Hi Marc, Damaged piston (caused by running out of fuel) 5737 gold to repair --Fickiebear 02:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to add COLOR to the templates Good afternoon Marc! I'm one of the admin over here at the FW Wiki. I was wondering if you could tell me how to add color to the templates so I can do it here for all the fish. I can do it with individual pages, but for templates it seems more difficult. Here's one I did: http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lust_Prize_Fish So I tried using these inside these, but I might be placing it in the wrong area. I went to both FishInfo & FishInfobox. I don't have too much knowledge of the whole templates & where putting one code line who it affects the rest, so I always check things by doing a Preview. *http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FishInfobox?action=edit *http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FishInfo?action=edit *http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RoperiaFishInfobox?action=edit *http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RoperiaFishInfo?action=edit *And here's two fish to look at to see if it works as well: *http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Garbage_Gobbler_Fish?action=edit *http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Salmon_of_Wisdom_Fish?action=edit Here's the colors I was trying to put in. But it seems to just change the color on the article itself. | gold = } | silver = } | points = } Thanks! We miss ya over here! Jeydo (talk) 19:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Nevermind, it seems to have worked - maybe it just took some time to implement. Please visit my talk page anyway esp if you think there's better colors I can use too. Jeydo (talk) 19:19, February 18, 2015 (UTC)